I hear you now shut up
by Broken amongst the moonlight
Summary: Twin sisters Isabella and Clarissa are in a car accident. To the little town in Alaska, they are dead; gone from this world, to another. But what they don’t know is that they are still here, but just very different.
1. Chapter 1

**Twin sisters Isabella and Clarissa are in a car accident. To the little town in Alaska, they are dead; gone from this world, to another. But what they don't know is that they are still here, but just very different. They move to a little town called Forks where they meet a family just like them; where they find hate, love, power, and something they didn't know that was within them. Can these sisters stay together in hard times, when they need each other most? Or will they grow apart, tasting how hate can pull the best of people apart?**

Ha-ha I finally own Twilight!! Mwahahahaha cough cough ((starts to hear sirens behind me)) Ah well maybe next time, Stephenie Meyers. Next time I will succeed!! HAHAHAHAHAHA…

I only own Damien and all my other creations, but not Edward Sniffle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper Starts to cry, Esme, or Carlisle.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Clare…No!! No, no! Oh no, please no!!" I heard the scrape of metal, felt the car rolling over and over again and again. I felt my head hit the window, my arm throbbing, and wet stuff rolling down my cheek onto my white cotton blouse. I felt something hard and cold pull me up, me screaming and thrashing against the body holding me tightly to it. I was sobbing, not only because I probably lost everyone, but cause I was also being taken away. I saw a red flash against my eyes, then warmth; only one explanation, a fire.

Clare's POV

I heard my name being called from somewhere; I smiled despite what was happening. I was dead, I had to be. I wanted so desperately to reply to the sad voice calling my name, but I couldn't seem to remember how to talk, not even open my eyes. I felt myself being moved, and I cringed inwardly at the horrible pain I felt; my left arm felt numb, and my head felt like it was split in two. I was also terribly cold against this body, but it seemed to help my pain ebb away slowly.

My heart was slowly beating, almost stopping. And I had cold sweat on my forehead. Something slowly dripped out of my mouth, and dribbled down my chin.

I coughed, spitting something up; then I started to shake all over, having spasms. Only one explanation; I was having a seizure.

Damien's POV

The small girl I was holding tightly to my chest started to jerk around, at first I thought she was trying to get away, but I was wrong; she started to cough, spitting up blood which dribbled down her chin into her soft brown hair. She was having a seizer, or so I thought.

"Carlisle, What's happening to her?!" I Screamed, even though they would have heard me If I whispered. I looked up into my adoptive-fathers concerned eyes, my own looking frightened.

"She is having a…seizer." I looked back down at this beautiful human girl, covered in blood and looking so fragile and vulnerable.

"Carlisle", came my sister's voice, drawing our immediate attention to her, "We have to change them, if we don't they both die in the next 2 hours." Her voice was strong, but we all knew her better than that, if she could, she would be crying.

We all looked at Carlisle for the answer we were waiting for. He looked into each of our eyes; either looking for the truth or emotion, but what he saw I guess helped him decide. He nodded.

Bella's POV

I heard a boy call the name Carlisle, then something else. My ears felt like they were filled with water, and my eyelids wouldn't open. Then I heard those five words, ones I didn't know would change my whole existence, "We have to change them."

It felt like hours, days, weeks passed while I laid there in those arms. But what happened next shocked me into disbelief. I felt teeth graze the exposed skin of my neck, sharp teeth. Then they bit me, like a vampire would drink from a human. But they piercing pain of the teeth did not hurt me the most. It was the fire that started to crawl at my throat, down to my fingertips and the scalp of my head. It just kept growing and becoming stronger; I don't know how long I sat there screaming, and raking my fingernails all over my arm, just to put out the fire inside of me. But what I did know is that we were gone from that roadside, and somewhere else. Somewhere where my life would be different. I was a whole new person.

Clare's POV

Something sharp broke the skin at me exposed neck. It hurt badly. I screamed, kicking at the person holding me, scratching and shoving, anything. But they didn't move, or loosen their grip in me. Then I felt it; the fire inside my veins. It hurt like hell. I screamed, screamed till my lungs hurt, and my throat was raw. I had scratched on my arms from where I scraped where the fire was. But whatever I did it didn't go away. These people were torturing me. And they weren't going to stop; and I didn't know why

**SOOOO tell me what ya think…I actually think it was okay for the first chapter…well whatever! Tell me watcha think!! Luv ya!! R&R**


	2. Truths and faults

**Okay, Well I am working my butt off and so writing this was kind of hard. Ideas weren't so good today, and I kind of have a slight head ach. But I'm fine! So please do read and I hope you like it!!**

Clare's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, it felt like they were glued shut, and just imagine the pain I got from it. Tears formed my eyes, as they finally opened. My vision blurred slightly, I looked up at a crème ceiling. It had painted animals on it, like a child's room. I sat up, uh oh, too fast. My head spun, and I got light-headed. My whole body ached, like I rolled down a mountain side; my sides hurt and had cramps, like I was on my period. But my head didn't feel like it was split in two, and my arm didn't feel like it was broken anymore. I sighed, putting my head in my hands. Tears burned down my face, leaving little wet spirals down my cheeks.

I felt cold and hard; like I was an iceberg. The hairs at the nape of my neck stood on end, the sensation of being watched. I lifted my head slowly out of my hands, and searched the room. it was plane; white walls, a window that took up all of the back wall, a simple wooden nightstand with a pitcher full of water, and I bed; a king size bed that I was sitting up in. In the corner there was a man, who looked to be in his twenties. He was staring at me, and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"You're up, that's good." Was this man stupid? Duh! You got that right, I'm up. The man was beautiful, gold eyes that seemed to know everything, pale skin, and light shaggy blonde hair that fell perfectly in place.

I didn't answer him; I just stared after him as he walked across the room to stand next to me.

"What's your name, dear?" he asked, still staring at me with hose knowing eyes.

"Look I don't know who you are, where I am, or who the hell I am. So if you will please, I just want to go home, and I sure as hell won't answer any of your damn questions; so if you will, I have to go." I lightly sprung to the floor, pushing aside the covers, and the beautiful man. I didn't make any noise, which kind of scared me. But I pushed that aside, and walked to the door.

"Well, if you must. But don't you want to know what you are? I sure do, you aren't like the rest of us…" he trailed off, but what he said didn't make sense to my ears.

"What I am? What do you mean?" I finally noticed my voice, it sounded different to me. Like water over rocks; wind chimes speaking to the air around it, like melted honey.

"Yes. But you don't want to know, so I guess we won't tell you if u have to go." I turned to look at him; he was smiling at me, a warm smile.

"Whatever, where is my sister?" turning around, I tuned the doorknob, and walking out into the hall. They man following close behind me.

I started opening door after door. None of them was where my sister was. I fell to my knees after the 20th something door I opened. My eyes blurred with unwanted tears.

"Where is she?!" I yelled, rising to my feet. I wanted so badly to hit this man. Who does he think he is?!

"Well I would think she is upstairs with Edward…still unconscious." He looked sheepish, like he was also hiding something.

"Crap." I turned and started to run for the stairs, at an amazing none human pace. I started banging doors again, looked inside them to find my dear beloved sister.

There was one more that the end of the hall; the last one. I ran for it, reaching for the knob and turning it. The door banged into the wall, and I heard something fall off the wall, and shatter. A man stood up, cussed under his breath and turned to look at me; anger in his eyes.

"What the hell? Who gives you the right to barge into my room and break my CD's?!" anger leaked from his voice, like venom.

I searched the room, looking so helplessly for her. My eyes started to tear up, noticing she wasn't there. Then I saw a lump that was breathing under the covers of the king size bed.

I ran to it, jerking up the bedspread; and there she was. I started to cry harder; tears pouring down my face, and dropping down onto the gold thread sheets.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face them.

"Who the hell are you?" he said

"None of your damn business, Now what's wrong with her?" he was pretty for a boy, like a play boy. Bronze hair that fell over his eyes, gold honey colored eyes, high cheek bones, and the same pale skin as the man.

"She should wake up so-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, because coughing cut him off.

I whirled around, looking at my twin. Sitting her up slightly with my hands, I started to pat her back.

"Bella dear it's okay. Don't fret its okay. Shh Bella, shhh." Seeing my dear sister having a fit just made my world crash down on me. I didn't know what was wrong with her, and it just made it worse. "Bella no, oh no, please god!" My voice broke on 'oh no', I started to sob, my whole body shaking with the effort.

"She is fine, don't worry about her." A sweet voice said from beside me. I turned to find a small girl looking up at me. She looked like a pixie, she was short, with black cropped hair that was in every direction. And that same pale skin and golden eyes.

"No she isn't!! Look at her for god's sake! What's wrong?" I yelled, wanting s bad to strike at this stupid girl, cant she see what's right in front of her?

"Clare, please don't do that. You're the only one who can wake her." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"I'm not Jesus!! I can't heal anyone!" God were these people mental or something?

"No your right, you're not. But you're just like him." Huh, yeah my suspicions were correct; these people were insane. But even though I was yelling at her, she still seemed to be calm with me. I didn't deserve that.

"I'm not human am I?" I didn't even mean to say that, I wasn't even thinking that. It just came out, like somehow I knew I wasn't.

The look on her face was priceless, shocked, and both scared. Crap, now I'm a freak show somehow!

"No…No you aren't." she smiled a huge smile that should have hurt her, but didn't.

I slowly sat down on the floor; pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"I'm a vampire." what the hell was I saying? I wasn't even thinking what I was saying, and I'm not a freaking vampire! But somehow I knew I was…

When I looked up; there were 8 people around me; all with the same expressions on their face.

"Yes…" that was all I needed to hear; now I knew they were crazy, and so was I. Maybe I hit my head to hard, or I was just as crazy as these lunatics surrounding me.

I stood up; pushing the boy closest to me aside, and picked up Bella.

"I don't know what to do…" I whispered. For once in my life I felt helpless; I always knew what to do, and usually I helped people.

"Well, why don't we start with what you are? We can explain." I snorted, getting curious glances from the others.

"Like I need that, I'm not stupid!"

"We never said you were, we just want to help you."

"Tell me who you are and…three things about you. I'll give you an example." I just wanted to find out who these people were, and if I had to help; then so be it.

"My name is Clarissa Maria Swan; but call me Clare, I am 17 years old. I like to read, draw, and listen to music." At first my voice was low and afraid, but after half way it got stronger and more confident. "Now do the exact same thing."

"Kay! Well my name is Mary Alice Brandon; but call me Alice, I am 19 years old. I like to shop, shop, and well shop!!" she started to giggle after the last statement; me, well I just smiled meekly at her. She was a hyper girl; like all she had for breakfast was sugar.

The next person to stand up was a lanky boy with a cute face and blonde hair; also with the same pale skin and golden eyes.

"My name is Jasper Hale, I am 20 years old. I like to read, study, and…be alone." Well he wasn't the best of sports, but at least he tried.

Next stood up a beautiful blonde; her golden locks went to down her back; she had the body of a super model, and the same gold eyes and pale skin. She had the aura that shone off her, the kind when she steps into the room and every girl's self esteem lowered just by being in the same room as her.

"My name is Rosalie hale, I am 18 years old. I like to build cars, shop, and look at myself." She smiled at the last words; ha-ha figures.

A huge boy with brown curly hair stood up and put his arm around the blonde. He was big; with muscles that were probably the size of my abdomen. A cute boyish smile, and the skin and eyes; must be in the genes.

"Hello, my name is Emmett McCarthy, I am 20 years old. I like to make people laugh, play video games, and joke around." He laughed a booming laugh, which shook the whole house.

Next was the rude boy; just looking at him made me want to puke.

"My name is Edward Anthony Mason, I am 17 years old. I play the piano, read, and listen to music." Oh my gosh, this boy had the vibe of a player, yet the personality of a coffee house geek.

"My name Is Carlisle Cullen, I am 23. I save people's lives, I love to learn new things and read." He must be the father, but wow, these kids were way too old.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme Cullen; I am 26 years of age. I like to decorate, I am a stay at home mom, and I like to…cook." It looked like the last part was just something she added in; but I didn't care.

I smiled at every one of them, about to say something; when I saw the back of another boy. He had his hands in his pocket, but I was sure he didn't say anything to me.

I cleared my throat, waiting for him to turn around. He didn't.

Finally getting tired of wait, I walked over to him. I tapped his arm; because he was at least 3 feet taller than I.

"What?!" he whirled around, nearly knocking my off my feet. I staggered back, flinging my arms trying to catch my balance. No luck. My feet got caught in the rug, bringing me down.

"Oh!" I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself face-to-face with the boy, his faces just inches from mine. I turned my head slightly, and found that my head was just a foot from the floor.

"Name is Damien Cameron, I'm 18 and I like to talk, read, and music is my life. I play the guitar and drums, and personally, I like brunettes."And why did he give me this much information? I don't know…

"Um could you maybe…let me go? Not that I didn't mind being this way, it's just that we are being stared at…" I said, turning my head to the side, looking at his family.

"Oh, uh yes." He seemed a bit uncomfortable. He set me down on my feet, and I turned to look at our audience.

I raised my eyebrow at them questioningly; they all looked away, a few whistling. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to Bella. She looked so peaceful now. Her big doe-like eyes closed, her brown beautiful hair falling around her face like a crown. She was pale though; scary pale. She looked like the Cullen's.

I looked up, and my eyes me t a mirror. I stared in horror; that was not me! I looked being my franticly, hoping someone was behind me. No one was. My eyes widened.

I lifted my hand to my cheek; I was pale, like the Cullen's, with ruby red irises. My hair fell down to my mid back; it grew three inches, and was curlier. I was skinny, with more defined curves. I was a stranger to my own eyes.

"Oh hell!" was the last words I said, before fainting.

Everything went dark, and I heard a light thud. Then someone call my name. Then everything was quiet.

**Okay I hoped you like it! It's not my best, but I'm trying aren't I? Well I am trying to a chapter a day, and that's kind of hard. Even though its summer, I'm still busy! I have a life you know! Oh well, you don't want to know about my private life, although I'm sure it's interesting to say the least. Okay, well please read and Review…And I will be sure to write more. But I'm like all other authors; no reviews no story. Sorry!**


End file.
